Unknown
by fixusi
Summary: Sam screamed in agony and the thing shrieked. Blood spattered all around and then a blinding light for a half a second, and then- total silence. She was too afraid to breathe. Her heart was beating faster than ever and everything felt numb. Her ears rang. "S-Sam?" / Oneshot, major hurt!Sam, outsiders POV. Set on season 8 but no spoilers in this!


**This is a little bit different than what I usually write. It's short, but it's going to be major hurt!Sam (and a little surprise) but from outsider's POV. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Set on season 8, but no spoiling in this one.**

It wasn't the first time she saw them. She worked in the motel, after all, and those two good looking men passed her desk every day. Other was tall, he had these hazel eyes which could see your true self and long hair. The other one was shorter but seemed older, his short hair matching the color of the taller one's.

Few times she had said hello and smiled. As far as she knew, they were feds and they were investigating the missing women. What seemed funny to her was that they looked like they got a lot money from their work, but still they lived in the crappy motel she was working in.

It was fine to her, but something was still eating her. She just shrugged the feeling off and moved on.

Three days after the two men had come in her motel, the front door opened and both of them rushed in. "Umm, excuse me, miss", the shorter one said. Taller one was standing behind him, looking exhausted and a little pale.

"Yes, how can I help you?"  
"Could you tell us where is the nearest pharmacy?"  
"Just go down the street and turn left from the second lights, you can't miss it. It's the first door on the right. Everything okay?"

Shorter one nodded, mumbling they just needed to get some disinfectant. Then he turned around, grabbing the taller one's shoulders. As they walked out, she couldn't help noticing how the taller one limped. And was there blood on his shirt?

* * *

She was terrified. All the bodies around her... She even recognized a couple of the women. They were the five missing women from the news paper. And they were all dead. All of them but she.

Black cave felt like it could engulf her. She had been afraid of dark since she had turned eight, and she still was. It didn't make things easier.

Her heart was beating fast. She had been walking home from the motel when somebody attacked her, knocking her unconscious. When she woke up she had been tied and surrounded by bead women. This couldn't be true, it couldn't be happening to her.

Suddenly a loud _bang _echoed out, making her jump. Shouts, gunshots. So much noise after hours in silence.

Two men ran inside. "Crap.." muttered the shorter one. "I'll free her, you watch our for that thing."

Taller one nodded, raising his gun and flashlight in the dark cave. "Just be fast, Dean. It can come any second now, and I really wouldn't want to end up like those women."  
"You know that won't happen as long as I am around", the shorter one, Dean, said as he began to free her.

And then it happened. Everything went slow. There was something huge, and then it was on top of the taller one. He cried out as the flashlight flew from his grip and rolled down the rocks. She saw his head hit the cold rock with a sickening _crack, _and for a moment he looked dazed.

Then everything sped up in her eyes. First Dean stood there, freeing her, the next second he was next to the taller one, desperately trying to hit the thing, whatever it was. But even she could tell the thing was stronger than the two of them could ever be.

"Sam!" Shouted Dean as the taller one, Sam, screamed in agony and the thing shrieked. Blood spattered all around and then a blinding light for a half a second, and then-

total silence.

She was too afraid to breathe. Her heart was beating faster than ever and everything felt numb. Her ears rang.

"S-Sam?"

A scared whisper. The thing had collapsed to the floor, not moving anymore. Carefully she stood up in the almost darkness, taking support of the cold wall. She eyed the men carefully, trying to hear what they were saying. It was so quiet.

"You can't, not now.. You said you see a light at the end of this tunnel, and that isn't the light, Sammy..! Just breathe, you'll be alright, I swear, because I am here. And I promised to keep you safe, didn't I? Just stay awake, Sammy."

Endless talking, but no moving. Carefully she stepped a little step forward, getting a good look of the men. And she regretted it immediately.

Taller one's stomach was nearly open. Blood was everywhere, on his body, on his face, on the shorter one's hands. Dean kept his hands on the taller one's stomach, but blood kept flowing. She was crying before she even noticed what was happening.

"D'n... I.."  
"It's alright, Sam. It's going to be okay."

There was tears on both's cheeks. One was glimmering under Sam's eyelashes of his half closed eyes. Shorter one quickly wiped away his tears.

"It's gonna be okay."

* * *

She stepped out of the hospital to the rainy day. Pulling out her umbrella, she started walking towards her car which was waiting on the other side of the parking lot.

A glimpse of a familiar car caught her eyes. It was a beautiful black car, older than she was. But what really caught her eyes was the one sitting in it. The short haired, green eyed man sat alone, his eyes staring expressionlessly at nothing. There was tears on his face.

A wave of guilt hit her. She stopped, hearing only the sound of water hitting asphalt and her umbrella. After a moment standing there and eyeing the poor man, she ducked her head and sat in her car. The man was left all alone as she drove away.


End file.
